Counter Strike Online : Zombie Apocalypse
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: From the Rex Institute Bombing Incident, and ended up this apocalypse. The Counter Terrorist and Terrorist forces will have to work together to end this apocalypse. Suck at summary, just read the story.


Hello fellow FFn authors and readers. This is BlackFridayRule from Indonesian Counter-Strike Online. I'm here with my first Misc. Games fanfic from Counter-Strike Online, an inspiration from the Zombie Modes and Zombie Scenarios from Counter-Strike Online. Many original maps of the CSO Zombie Modes and Scenarios will be made as close as the orders go. Now, let's begin the fanfic.

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters (either playable or unplayable), maps, weapons originally from Counter-Strike Online belongs to Nexon Corp. and Valve. I only own my fanfic, my OCs (will be given profiles every end of a chapter), and my fictional "Sidewind" guns.

* * *

=Chapter One: Abyss=

Faction: SAS (England)

* * *

The sky above London was dark. Loud moans and strong stench of the living dead could be heard and smelt. The bell of the Big Ben telling every hour passed can now only be heard by those who had survived. Some surviving unarmed civilians tried taking any knives, PDWs, rifles, or whatever they could scavenge to survive, which many of those failed. One of those who were also trying to survive was the SAS. Even the royal family could not evade the virus which was spreading very rapidly. The virus, which was called zombie virus, itself, started infecting people after the Rex Research Institute Bombing incident a month ago, which did not just take the lives the scientists and some of the SAS men, including one of their instructor, David Black, who was actually considered dead by the SAS, until he was known selling the SAS information to the Terrorists, which also made Gerrard escaped somewhere. Until that day, they remained unknown.

The effect of the explosion also awakened the biochemical creatures kept inside the basement of the institute. After receiving some reports of strange, loud voices from the institute, a platoon was sent to find the one responsible. They never returned for a couple of days, and when they did, they became the first of the very contagious creatures called "zombies". These first zombies started infecting people nearby, and eventually led to the day. Among the survivors were the SAS Commander, Captain Andrey; SAS Top Medic, Lt. Criss; and one of the SAS Generals, Col. Charles Kellen, who were trying to keep all of their men alive while fending themselves from the living corpses.

After a full day of struggle, they managed to find refuge in the empty Westminster Abbey building. At night, the commanders had a little meeting. "Two hundred and thirty-eight survivors." Andrey reported. "What should we do now? The zombies are all over London! There's also a chance that the virus has reached France already!" Lt. Shawn said. "Calm down, sir. We still have to think out some tactics to prevent any further human sacrifices." Criss said. "Hm…what about we get back to the headquarters and retrieve our supplies?" Charles said. "Good idea, sir. Some of our men are still trapped in there, I bet they might have been really tired too." Andrey agreed. "Yes. And we could find some more men to escape this city. We will try finding any survivors all across The Great Britain and Scotland." Charles said again. "Accepted. We will start moving at 0400. Now, get some rest. Meeting dismissed." Andrey ended their little meeting that night.

* * *

At 0350, Andrey checked from the window. Making sure that it was clear, they started their quick run back to the SAS Headquarters. Fortunately there were no casualties, though on the way they met a horde of zombies . After their long journey, at 0435, they reached their HQ, only to hear loud gunfire and zombie moans. They quickly took out their guns and started shooting the zombies. After half an hour of battle, most of the zombies were killed. The remaining zombies retreated. Criss and some of the medics went to treat the wounded, while Charles and his men guarded the HQ. Andrey himself went to the storage, and started finding any rifle and some attachments. After an hour of selecting his items Andrey went back to his office with a Dragunov Sniper Rifle, stripped out of its sniper scope, an EOTech sight, a .50 caliber barrel and its compensator, and an M203 Grenade Launcher. Andrey used the items he took and made a Custom SVD, which he named as the "SVDEX".

Meanwhile, Charles left the post two hours after Andrey to customize his own SA80, which he found to be not powerful enough to kill the zombies. He took a 5.56 NATO 100-ammo drum magazine, an M203 Grenade Launcher, a laser, a Reflex sight, and a suppressed barrel back to his own office. After modding the rifle, he named it the "L86EX" a.k.a "SA80 Custom". Grabbing his ammo supplies and other stuff, he rejoined the guarding men.

After four hours of sentry at the HQ, they packed their rifles and the ammunitions and started their journey to the Rex Research Institute. By the time they were there , they lost three men when they were ambushed by another horde of zombies.

At the institute, they were greeted by loud moans of the zombies. All of them had their rifles ready. Upon reaching the basement, Andrey spotted a unlocked storage room, with the "Skull Rifles" writing on it. Curious, he opened it and found various Skull Series guns which were made by the institute before it was bombed. There were twenty-five units of revolvers [1], fifty pairs of suppressed-scoped UMP-45 [2], fifteen units of M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with sniper scopes tied on them [3], fifteen units of scoped M249 SAW [4], ten units of scoped USAS-12 shotgun [5] , and the most unique of them all, a giant battle axe which was strangely light [6]. All of them had the Skull drawings on it, indicating that those were the said Skull Series. They took the guns and the ammunitions for the guns they took, and walked down the stairs leading to the creepy basement. There, the voices got louder. They got more cautious. Then they arrived at a large hall, at the middle were four zombies feeding on an ex-room staff. Four men with the UMP-45 Anti Zombie aimed at the zombies' head, and pulled their triggers, blowing their heads off. Fortunately, the sound did not alert the other zombies. From there, the team was divided into three. First team led by Andrey, going to the first corridor. Second team led by Charles, going to the second corridor facing the other way from the first one. Third team led by Criss, staying at the hall to guard the surrounding area.

Andrey's team searched the first corridor, which eventually led to a storage room. There he found approximately thirty zombies standing there, just standing there. Andrey then threw a decoy grenade at the door, attracting the other zombies to the grenade. Andrey aimed his SVDEX on three zombie s which were creating a straight line for his bullet to pierce. He pulled the trigger and it caused their stomach to rip open and blew out the contents. That shot also attracted the other zombies nearby them.

Meanwhile, Charles with his men walked through a path which led to the lower grounds, which was flooded with water. They heard a loud zombie voice from inside an opened container. Ash threw a grenade inside the container. It then exploded, killing a zombie inside. Fortunately, the explosion didn't startle the other zombies. They walked through the stairs leading to another room. There, he saw Andrey and some of his men shooting. Charles went to assist Andrey, and killed the remaining zombies. Both squad then returned to the room Charles entered from, and spotted a door leading to another storage room. Inside was empty. Finding nothing, they returned to the big hallway.

Criss' team were on guard. Several zombies did appear at the hall, but all of them were killed by Criss' troops. Not long later, Andrey and Charles' men returned back to the hall. They finished their search there, and exited the hallway, and the institute, and headed for the next city. The faster they could get there, the faster the survivors might receive help.

* * *

=End of Chapter One=

* * *

[1] Skull-1 – A revolver chambered with .50 Action Anti Zombie (.50 Anti Zombie) ammos. Clip size : 7

[2] Skull-3 – A scoped and suppressed UMP-45 sub-machine gun chambered with .45 Anti Zombie ammos. Clip size : 35. Can be akimbo wielded (dual wielded)

[3] Skull-5 – An M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, with a scope tied on it. Chambered with 5.56 Anti Zombie ammos. Clip size : 24

[4] Skull-7 – A scoped M249 SAW machine gun. Chambered with 5.56 Anti Zombie ammos. Clip size : 120

[5] Skull-11 – A scoped USAS-12 auto shotgun. Chambered with 12 Gauge Anti Zombie ammos. Clip size : 28

[6] Skull-9 – A giant battle axe created with a kind of metal specially for dealing massive damage to zombies.

* * *

**OCs:**

Full name: Charles Harvey Kellen  
Age: 37  
Rank: Colonel  
Weapons: Enfield SA80, Colt M1911 Red, Skull-9

* * *

**Weapons Used:**

* FN M249 SAW

* Colt M4A1

* Dual Beretta 92F

* Skull-1

* Skull-3

* Skull-5

* Skull-7

* Skull-9

* Skull-11

* Enfield SA80 (L85)

* SV Dragunov

* VSK-94

* Colt M1911

* * *

Er…that maybe is all from my first chapter. Read and review please. See you on the second chapter

Salyut soldaty,

BlackFridayRule

P.S. For my Grand Chase fanfic readers, my fanfics might get discontinued due to author's block, but I'll make sure I get back updating soon.


End file.
